Proposing Paradise
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow are off to Alola! Though he and Green will be working during most of their "vacation" as participants in the Battle Tree, Red wants to make certain Yellow's vacation is memorable. And what better way to do that than with a special ring? SpecialShipping. OldRivalShipping. Fluffy! Oneshot. (Engagement Fic!)


**[STARTED ON:** 11-9-17 at 10:59 PM **]**

 **A/N:** Alola! ;D I know I'm very behind on the Sun & Moon trend, but I thought I'd try it out anyway. To be fair, I haven't read any of the Sun and Moon manga yet, but I can only imagine what's in store! And when I saw Red and Green's designs, I was both enthralled _and_ skeptical, mostly because I read the manga rather than played the games, so Red's stoic expression and Green's snarky grin were weird to me (haha!). Because of this, I wanted to write out a cute oneshot of how the Kanto Crew comes to Alola (Blue and Yellow included, of course!).

Mind you, I've been playing Pokémon Sun since, like…December of last year, and I'm only on the third island, so my interpretation of how this goes about is 100% research with added guess work. Nevertheless, I'll try my best!

Sorry for the long intro! Let's get to it. **Please enjoy and review**! ;3

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the franchise!

 **-\\[=]/-**

The bustling sounds made on the plane were, in a word, exasperating. Never had Red felt so cramped in his entire life. Living freely in somewhere as verdant, lively, and open as Kanto meant that small spaces like airplane aisles were not only discomforting, but also physically agitating. He felt antsy, and he was prepared to leap out of the plane window. They had discussed taking their flying Pokémon, but, in the end, decided that the long trip would only exhaust them. Considering this was supposed to be a vacation—to both the trainers _and_ their Pokémon—it seemed like a bum move to place so much responsibility on them.

So Red sat there, restricted by the tight spacing, the awkward lodging of his body in the seat, and the many people moving around him.

"Sit still."

Red's eye snapped wide open as he turned to look at Green. He had thought his long-time rival was fast asleep. Green hadn't moved since they sat down, and his eyes were calmly shut. Even now as he scolded him.

"Sorry," Red muttered, squirming once again. "It's the seat."

Green was quiet for a second as he weighed his options.

"Do you want mine?" he breathed somewhat regrettably.

"Nope," Red decided, shifting his body from the right side to the left. "Something tells me that being shoved against the window is worse than being jammed by the aisle."

Green nodded once, then opened his eyes to look at his friend. Clearly, he was not handling this well. And if Red kicked his foot _one more time_ , accidently or not, Green would lose his mind. He truly didn't know what to do to make this ride any easier for him. It was a long way to the islands. At this rate, if Red was uncomfortable, then Green would be, too. He faintly sighed through his nose and stared out the window. Maybe if he focused on the clouds he wouldn't notice Red's restlessness.

"Are you excited about the Battle Tree?" Green queried.

"Yep," he replied, standing a bit then slamming into his seat. "Are you?"

Green nodded. He turned around to continue his thought, but he was beat to the punch by a certain brunette sitting one seat ahead of him. She popped her head up, flashed that flirtatious, bittersweet smile of hers, and included herself.

"I'm surprised they called you boys to be battlers," Blue stated.

Red stopped his squirming for a second to look at her, blinking obliviously. Green sighed, rolled his eyes, and resumed his gawking at the outside world. It seemed the plane was clearing for take-off.

"What makes you say that?" Red questioned curiously.

"Don't indulge her," Green stated with a click of his tongue.

"Hush, dear," Blue scolded, reaching her hand over the top of her chair and playfully pushing her husband's shoulder. Green remained unfazed. Blue turned her attention back to the capped boy. "I'm just saying, I'm every bit as powerful as you two. My Pokémon are incredible _and_ cuties!"

"Yeah, okay, but…" Red began to retort with trepidation, "I _am_ the champion of Kanto."

Green chimed in by sticking up his index finger. "Gym Leader."

"What _ever_ ," Blue groaned and rolled her eyes. "Who effectively stole all of your belongings, though? Who is the master of stealth? The beauty of Kanto? The one who freed Red?"

"Well, actually…" another voice piped up.

This time, a blonde appeared, exposing her gorgeous face from behind the seat which laid in front of Red. He felt a lovesick grin tug at the corners of his lips once he saw her. Yellow. The reason this trip was going to be so incredibly special, if all went according to plan. She still had that straw hat, but now it was adorned with a daisy. Her hair was down for the first time in (very likely) forever, and it framed her face beautifully.

"… _I_ was the one who freed him," Yellow said, an apologetic, yet proud smile gracing her lips. "Not to mention, I also defeated Lance. So I'm as much qualified as you three are."

"Okay, but you never would have done it had I not clued you in," Blue countered, winking at the petite girl.

"If I had known beforehand that Red was in danger, I would have jumped right in," Yellow stated. She then turned to the boy in question, her smile softening and enlarging.

He smiled right back.

"But who trained her to defeat Lance?" Green jumped in, a bit late. He soon smirked and turned to the three of them. "Green Oak, that's who."

"And who defeated Green Oak?" Red said with a teasing smile, placing his chin in his palm as he leaned away from his rival. "Red the Champion, that's who."

"And who stole all of Red's belongings within an hour's time?" Blue retorted, popping her lips and winking once again. "Blue Oak, that's who."

"Alright, alright!" Yellow laughed, breaking up the small spat. "Let's just agree that mistakes were made when they only called two of us."

"Agreed," Red concurred, leaning into the back of his chair.

He eyed Professor Oak, whose seat was just across the aisle from his own. The older man was remarkably tanner than he was only a month ago—though he _swore_ he'd never touched a tanning bed or been spray-tanned in his entire life—and his hair was just an inch past his shoulders. Right then, he was conked out in his seat, a bit of drool scurrying down his chin. The plane hadn't even taken off and he was already out.

"Your grandpa sure goes all out for vacations," Red observed.

Green followed Red's gaze to the professor, which made him snicker a bit.

"He does," he replied. "This will be his first time in Alola, so he decided to get the works."

"I thought he never touched a tanning bed?" Yellow recalled.

"And you believed that?" Blue snorted. "Puh-lease! I've tanned only two shades darker on the hottest day in Kanto. That man barely gets a chance to leave the lab, and he's suddenly _ten_ shades darker? I don't think so."

Yellow giggled a little. Her melodic laugh left Red bubbly. He adored every sound that emitted from her beautiful mouth. Once the stewardess up front called for everyone's attention, his romantic thoughts were cut short. Blue puckered into her hand and blew a kiss to her husband before she plopped down in her seat once more. Yellow simply waved to her boyfriend as she followed suit.

"You gonna make it?" Green asked, crossing his arms comfortably against his chest.

Red shifted his weight once again.

"I think so," he responded.

Green nodded.

The stewardess kindly introduced herself, displayed what to do in case of an emergency, and pointed out the exits. However, Red didn't have his mind on anything she said. Rather, all he could think about was the tiny, velvet box in his righthand pocket that was making his sitting position so uncomfortable. He could only think of how much more at ease he would be once the contents of the cube had been placed on Yellow's finger.

For right now, though, he would ride it out.

 **-\\[=]/-**

"Selfie!" Blue proclaimed.

"Can I at least stretch my legs first?" Green sarcastically queried as he lugged a bag over his shoulder.

"Stretch them afterwards," she demanded.

He faintly huffed as he settled the bag on the ground beside him. He leaned over so his head rested on her shoulder, throwing a peace sign over her other shoulder. He didn't smile, but Blue's grin was big enough for the two of them. Yellow and Red watched the tram as the lovebirds looked over their photo. Professor Oak was having a rough time waking up. Apparently, the three-hour flight wasn't enough for him.

Once Yellow spied her duffel bag, she reached for it, only to be intercepted by Red. When he threw it over his shoulder, she turned on her heel and pouted at him, to which he laughed.

"What?" he asked. "I'm just being a gentleman."

"I can take my own bag," she said, though she was trying not to laugh. "You have to carry yours, too. It's not fair to make you carry two bags while I carry none."

"It's nothing," he assured her, waving his hand dismissively. "Besides, you travel light. It's almost like there's nothing in here."

That was true, and she knew it. Yellow was a minimalist in the realest sense. Even her home lacked extravagance. She was a forest-dweller, meaning she was always out and about. All she ever did was fish, paint, and play with Pokémon. She never saw a need for more than just a few items to be taken with her. A few pokéballs, toiletries, some changes of clothes, and—of course—some snacks for her and her Pokémon.

Even now, her dress was simple, yet elegant. There was something about her that was so incredibly breathtaking, even in her simple, white sundress and leather sandals. That golden flower in her hat pulled her outfit together, and stole Red's breath away in the process. Although she was pouting, she was stunning.

Eventually, she surrendered and allowed herself to giggle at his antics. However, she reached forward and pulled his own luggage from the tram. He started to protest, but she shushed him politely.

"I'm just being a gentlewoman," Yellow insisted innocently.

He tried to return her pout, but cracked himself up and couldn't do it.

"Where to, Professor?" Red queried, as he turned to the old man.

"Uh…well…" he groggily started.

He looked up and down for a few moments. He clearly didn't know what was happening. Yellow was increasingly empathetic toward him in that moment. She of all people knew that waking up from naps was never easy. After a moment or two of absently looking about, he gave up. Green walked toward him and pulled a slip of paper from his grandfather's breast pocket. He read over the small pamphlet before returning it to Professor Oak, who languidly smiled.

"Thanks, my boy," he said.

He squinted at the text, becoming more chipper as he read on. It seemed he was finally becoming lucid.

"Poni Island!" Professor Oak announced. "That's where we need to be."

"Any particular day?" Blue questioned.

"Mmm…" he hummed in response, squinting his eyes in order to view the text. Green glanced over his shoulder as he did so. "Ah! June fourth. So we have three days to do anything we want."

"Three days?" Blue repeated, excitement laced throughout her voice.

Professor Oak bobbed his head up and down as he continued to study the paper before him. Blue squealed excitedly and grabbed ahold of Green's arm, wrapping her own arms around it affectionately. He seemed irritated by it, but Red detected a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Let's hit the beach, then go shopping, then eat some local cuisine, then hit all the tacky tourist spots, then…"

She continued yapping as Green gawked at whatever was ahead of him, listening to the buzz his wife drilled into his ears. They had only been married for a month, so this—according to Blue—essentially counted as part of their honeymoon. Green obliged to her commands, whether he was reluctant to or not.

Once she halted her seemingly-incessant chatter, her husband got his fair share in.

"And _why_ should I follow your itinerary?" Green questioned impassively while turning his head to make eye contact with her. "There are trials to complete here."

"Because…" she said in a low, luscious voice.

She cut her eyes in a way Red and Yellow had never seen before. Red quirked a brow and looked to Professor Oak for guidance, but he was too busy reading his tiny brochure to hold any interest. He swapped his gaze back to the honeymooners, who were now having a quiet conversation. Blue had her lips to Green's ear, whispering something to him that Red couldn't quite make out. He glanced at Yellow, who had apparently caught onto the situation, since a light blush graced her cheeks.

Green's eyes went buggy for what seemed like a millisecond. He caught himself in the act, coughed into his fist, and waved off the others.

"We'll be at the hotel by seven tonight," Green informed them, spinning on his heel as his wife laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't face any kahunas without me, Red."

Red finally took the hint and nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he sheepishly called out.

But they couldn't hear him. They were too far gone in their own world.

"Well," Red sighed giddily, a smile breaking across his face, "I guess it's you and me, then."

"And the professor," Yellow indicated, inclining forward to see past Red to the other man.

"And the professor."

They stared at him for a few seconds. He must have noticed their gawking at him or finished his reading, because he tucked it back into his breast pocket and met them with an exuberant grin. He tried to grab his bags, but faltered. Yes, he was definitely aging.

"Here, Professor," Red offered, grabbing ahold of his backpack and duffel bag for him.

"Thank you, Red," Professor Oak beamed. He then looked around quizzically and raised an eyebrow. "Where's that grandson of mine?"

"Oh, he and Blue went…" Red stopped, then darted his eyes in the opposite direction. "Sightseeing."

"Ah," he said, nodding in response. "Well, then. I suppose I'll just stop by the hotel before heading out to meet Kukui."

"Kukui?" Yellow queried, peeling her bag from Red's hand as she did so.

"The Professor on this island," Professor Oak divulged. "He says he's giving two prospective kids their pokédexes, as well as a starter Pokémon."

"Oh," the duo ooo'd.

"Do you know who they are?" Red asked.

"Not a clue," Professor Oak said with a shrug. "I'll be visiting him this afternoon, though. Once I have word, I'll report back to you."

They nodded and walked beside him to their destination. They were on Akala Island, which inhabited their hotel. Upon seeing so many beautiful sights and hearing the waves crash over the sapphire sea, Yellow felt herself melt into a serene puddle. She inhaled slowly, taking in the ocean's scent.

"It's beautiful here," she commented. "The air feels so tropical and clean."

"Mhm," Red agreed, breathing in the breeze as it blustered by. "What do you want to do first?"

"Anything," Yellow replied openly, shrugging.

"There's a whole lot to do on this island in particular," the professor piped up. "There's the beach, a volcano park, a jungle, a tunnel, a ranch…"

"Wow," Red breathed, his eyes wide. "That _is_ a lot."

"Yes," Professor Oak chipperly confirmed with a quick nod. "There's more, too. I'll let you have my brochure when we get to the hotel."

"Thanks, Professor!" Red beamed. "I can't wait to see what—"

His growling stomach cut him off, which Yellow instinctively giggled to. She covered her mouth with her hand delicately, snickering at her boyfriend. Professor Oak openly and heartily laughed.

"Perhaps you should eat some food first?"

 **-\\[=]/-**

Malasada. A confectionary delight of Alola, which everyone seemed to love.

The second the three made their way to the hotel, Red parked everyone's luggage in the appropriate rooms and perused the brochure. There was a small café that served malasada, which he was dying to try. Especially now that his stomach was barking at him.

Now, here they were in the late afternoon, eating their fried dough on the beach as their Pokémon played. Green and Blue were still out doing their couple activities, and the professor was on Melemele Island with Professor Kukui. Yellow had changed out of her simple sundress and into a bikini top with bikini shorts. Over the years, she had grown comfortable enough to gingerly flaunt the frame she had been blessed with. Red especially liked her taste in clothing. It was always simple, yet endearing and only faintly showy.

They watched Pika and Chuchu flirt on the beach while the others enjoyed themselves in whatever ways they could. A group of them curled into little balls near their owners while others dashed up and down the sand. Poli and Omny played in the ocean as their trainers kept a watchful eye over them.

Red was certainly keeping an eye on his Pokémon, but his gaze continually drifted toward Yellow. She was too busy sharing her malasada with Kitty, who squeaked gleefully with each bite she received. Yellow was so peaceful and kind, and she had grown so much from that little girl he met so long ago. Not that she had changed, but she had _grown_. She was a lady now. And though she wasn't quite like any other woman he knew, he liked that about her.

She wasn't shy; she was quiet. She wasn't judgmental; she was moralistic. She wasn't girly; she was a lady. There was something special that separated her from any person he'd ever met before. It was some sort of unruly grace that drew him toward her. A level of sophisticated compassion that only she seemed to emanate. He didn't know how to say it, but he loved it about her. And it made the ring boring a hole in its encasement (now safely stowed away in his suitcase in the room) all the more intimidating.

How was he supposed to put his feelings for her into words? This burning passion for her that he felt every time he so much as looked at her twinkling eyes, or that flutter he felt in both his stomach _and_ his heart each time she smiled? He knew he was in love with her, which is why he was so readily prepared to pop the question, but that itching, burning sensation in the back of his mind that said "It's not good enough" every time he projected a new proposal speech ate at him constantly.

How did Green do it? Green—the most impassive, apathetic, unfazed person in human history—somehow said the exact right words to the girl he loved and pledged his heart to. Yet Red could barely string three words together before ultimately stumbling over said words and making a fool of himself.

So what was it? Was there a trick? Something he didn't know about?

He settled his chin atop his knees, which he hugged to his chest. Yellow was now eagerly feeding Vee, who purred every time he ate. She gently scratched behind the Espeon's ear and giggled. There was her compassion again, making his entire body quiver and melt all at once. His head seeped further down as his smile increased.

"You're not gonna have any for yourself, ya know."

"I'm full," she said with a dismissive wave as she fed a piece of the malasada to Saur, who had been waiting patiently. "Besides, it's they're vacation, too. They deserve a little treat."

Red snickered as Ratty slithered underneath his arm, begging to be petted. Red obliged, scratching the creature's head, to which it perkily tapped its foot.

"What were you thinking about?" Yellow asked.

He froze momentarily. She knew he was staring at her? He slowly turned to face her. When he did, he witnessed her clap the malasada crumbs from her hands. After that, she gave him one of her bright smiles, making his heart nearly explode from the amount of beauty it emitted. She then positioned her body so it was closer to his, and (almost hesitantly) placed her hand in his. Her touch was warm, just like her heart. He squeezed her hand, though he couldn't wipe the deer-in-the-headlights look from his face.

She seemed none-the-wiser. However, that didn't stop him from nearly blurting out "About how I want to marry you."

 _Nearly_ blurting it out. He stopped himself just in time.

"About how I…" he trailed off.

He looked into her dandelion eyes and stroked her knuckles with his thumb. He didn't know where to go with this. So, instead, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he felt her body relax in his clutch.

"How I like being here with you," he finally saved himself.

He held his breath…

"I like being here with you, too."

…and then released it.

He looked down at her after a few minutes of silence. It wasn't too long before he realized that she had fallen asleep. He snickered lightly as he shushed the Pokémon, asking them to please return to their pokéballs. Once they did as told, he gathered them up and placed them in the drawstring bag he'd brought with them. He looped the straps around his free shoulder and lifted Yellow as he came to a slow rise. Just as he fully stood up, the sun rested on the water, declaring that it was sunset.

She always had a habit of falling asleep at the worst times.

 **-\\[=]/-**

Red wasn't very much in the mood for shopping, considering he'd blown through his money—and even had to dip a bit into his savings account—for a particular citrine gem. However, at least he had Green to suffer with him. The nice thing about Yellow was that she never really cared for shopping. If she wanted a dress, she would buy it. If not, then she'd let it be. But Blue was a different story entirely.

And it was even worse when she tried to get Yellow involved.

"Ooo, you'd look darling in this, Yellow!"

"Thanks, but I'm—"

"And this! Red, don't you think she'd be gorgeous in this?"

"Well, yeah, but let her—"

"And you need to have a new hat. Like a sunhat! Oh, this one's _perfect_!"

It never ended. So Yellow surrendered, following Blue's path—and the destruction she left in its wake—and eventually joined her in the dressing room. Personally, Red thought she looked lovely in her outfit-of-choice: some flared shorts, a black camisole, and a low-neckline beach tunic with a waist.* She'd actually done more dressing up on this trip than she did in the entire ten years he'd known her. But, of course, Blue was an unstoppable force, and playing her game was necessary.

While the ladies retired to the dressing room, Green decided the coast was clear. He quit flipping through his magazine in order to make eye contact with Red, which caught the battler by surprise. He wasn't expecting anything to happen today.

"Do you have it with you?" Green probed.

Red cocked a brow. "Have what with me?"

"The ring," Green expounded in a quiet voice, eying the dressing room. "I know it's why you were moving so much on the plane."

Red's face became his namesake as crimson flew across his cheeks. Had he told Green about this? He didn't _think_ he'd told Green about this. The only people he let in on this plan weren't even people; they were his Pokémon. He wanted it to be top secret, so anyone and everyone was a major liability.

"How do you—?"

"I know the signs," Green explained. "I was there not too long ago."

 _Oh, right,_ Red thought. He kept an eye glued to the dressing room, in case there was a surprise appearance made by one of the girls.

"Does Blue know?"

" _Ha!_ " his rival blurted before snickering and shaking his head. "Absolutely not."

Red let out a sigh of relief.

"So," Green continued to interrogate, "do you have it with you?"

Red nodded, though he felt motionless. Being caught in the moment was not particularly pleasing.

"Can I see it?" he requested.

Red bit his lip as he thought it over. He hadn't even let the Pokémon see it yet. Personally, the ring was so incredibly special that he wanted Yellow to be the first to lay eyes on it. It was meant for her, after all. He readied himself to politely decline Green's request, but the man in question was already waving his hand dismissively.

"Don't bother explaining," he said. "I understand."

"You do?" Red inquired unhurriedly. He felt a weight lift off his chest.

"Of course." Green swiveled his head to face him, giving him a wink that was far too reminiscent of Blue. Couples sure did give and take from each other. "Like I said: I was there not too long ago."

Red smiled appreciatively and offered a low-five, which Green accepted. They both leaned back, Green taking up his reading once again, and Red uneasily tapping his foot as he focused on popping the question. He still had no clue what to say. He'd been tossing and turning a good chunk of the night as he played out every scenario in his mind. None of them seemed to work out, even hypothetically. Though he was certain Yellow would say yes, he didn't want to screw this up.

"Can I make a suggestion?"

Red snapped his head in Green's direction. He still had his eyes on the article before him, but Red knew all of the Oak's attention was on him now. Red nodded vehemently and leaned forward a bit. _Anything_ would be of use at this point. Green licked his thumb and turned the page before averting his gaze to his rival.

"Don't stress so much about it," he offered. "In the moment, the words will be right."

"They will?" Red queried, to which his friend nodded slowly. "But I've been trying for weeks to come up with what to say, and I've got nothing."

"Just trust me," Green coolly insisted with a shrug. "You never know how much you have to say until you're forced to say it."

Red continued to gape at him, absorbing all the knowledge his friend had to offer.

"Just remember to get on your knee."

Although it was likely a joke, Red swallowed very seriously at this last piece of advice. He nodded slowly now, taking it all in. There was so little advice for such a big decision. Even so, his foot stopped its rapid tapping, and he seemed more at ease than he was before.

"Thanks, Green."

He only nodded. And that was enough.

 **-\\[=]/-**

They walked through the Lush Jungle that afternoon, Yellow adorning a cute headband. For a girl who didn't particularly like extravagance, she could accessorize like no other. Green and Blue were off doing their honeymoon thing—whatever that entailed, the unmarried duo didn't want to know—so that left them alone once again.

The more Red thought about it, the more he figured Green was purposely isolating them. It made sense. Perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to appease his wife, as well as help his best friend. The battler smiled serenely at the thought.

"It's gorgeous here," Yellow admired. "It's almost like Viridian."

"I thought you might like it," Red replied.

He steadily reached for her hand, trapping it in his own. He liked when they waltzed through forests together. There was always something to see, a story to tell, and a place to relax. He especially liked being with her. She made strolls through nature so much more enjoyable.

The Pokémon had a controlled game of tag going. Yellow's Pokémon seemed to be in the lead. Every now and then, they would run into a Fomantis or Morelull. Ordinarily, Red would aim to catch one, but he had other things on his mind. Thus, he allowed the Pokémon to skip over them, or—even better—include them in their game.

"I heard that this is one of the trial sites," Red stated. "Green and I aren't starting until after Poni Island, though."

"You'll do great," Yellow complimented. "I wonder how different trials and kahunas are from gym battles."

"Probably only a little," Red assumed. "I think I can handle it."

"I know you can," she beamed.

He smiled softly and squeezed her hand as they continued their walk. All he could think about was where to ask her to marry him. It wasn't so much the "how" part anymore, but the "where." When he had first bought the ring, he thought of taking her to her favorite spot in Viridian Forest and asking her there. Then, after a few days of thinking, Professor Oak told him that he and Green had been invited to participate as top trainers in Alola's Battle Tree once an Alolan champion was announced. After hearing this, his mind immediately went to a tropical proposal.

So he knew he wanted to do this within the next week—which was the amount of time they'd be spending in Alola—but today and tomorrow were ideal. Once June fourth arrived, he and Green would have to begin working by making the rounds of each island and visiting Poni Island for several hours a day to await the champion. That didn't leave a lot of time to spend with Yellow, which was the opposite of what he wanted.

He'd been the champion for years now, and he was ready to settle down. Though he would never _not_ be known as Red the Champion, he was ready for a capable kid to defeat him and obtain the title. He'd had a good run, honestly. And, besides, Yellow was what he wanted now.

So where would the perfect spot to tell her all of this be?

"Red?" Yellow calmly beckoned him. "Are you okay?"

He spun his head in her direction. His answer was right in front of him. Why not just ask her?

"Yeah, I'm okay," he confirmed. "I'm just thinking."

She quirked a brow at him. Her hand tensed in his.

"You've been acting a little out of it lately," she indicated, a concerned tone in her voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I promise," he assured her very gradually. "I'm just trying to figure out what we'll do tomorrow together, since I'll be island-hopping the rest of our stay here."*

"Oh, that's right," she nearly gasped. "I forgot that I won't have you to myself the whole week."

"I wish I could be with you the whole week," Red commented with a sad smile. "So let's make tomorrow really count. Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm…" she buzzed.

She placed a finger underneath her chin as she thought over her options. Red smiled to himself. She looked so cute when she entered her deep-thinking process. It made him want to lean forward and kiss her…

So he did.

"Red!" she delightedly squealed.

He laughed against the cheek he'd just planted a light kiss on. She whirled around, snaked her arms around his neck, and kissed _his_ cheek, all the while standing on her tip-toes to reach him. Red chuckled and looped his arms around her waist. He steadily picked her up, spun her around until she giggled, then settled her back on the ground. He ducked his head slightly and met her lips. She cupped his face and laughed, pecking his nose. Their Pokémon stood around them, a bit confused as to why this was so hilarious to them. But they weren't the only ones with questions….

"Hey!"

They broke apart quickly, snapping their heads in the direction of the outburst. There was a girl with green hair and very tan skin standing before them. She had her hands akimbo and an unpleasant look about her face. She didn't seem very happy to see them.

"H-Hello?" the duo stuttered together.

"Are you here for a trial challenge?" she queried loudly.

"Oh!" Red exclaimed, shooting upright. "No, not right now, but I will be soon."

The girl erected herself and cocked a confused eyebrow.

"Then why are you here?" she inquired.

"We were just taking a walk," Yellow answered.

A smirk grew on the girl's face.

"That's what you call taking a walk, huh?"

Their faces burned bright red as the two fumbled over their words, trying their hardest to find an explanation. All the while, the girl's smirk increased. Eventually, she doubled over laughing, then gave them a shooing motion with her hand.

"You can come back later!" she wheezed. "I'm sorry to intrude."

The couple awkwardly held hands once again as they thanked the green-haired trial girl. When they tried to bid her adieux, she only laughed harder. She eventually caught herself, wiped a tear away, and waved at them from the distance.

"Enjoy your _walk_!" she hollered.*

 **-\\[=]/-**

This time, she had fallen asleep directly next to him rather than on him. They went to the beach once again, discussing the usual. He finally got an answer out of her as to what they should do the next day. She wanted to visit Maile Garden, which was said to be gorgeous. So, he decided, that was where it would happen.

Right now, though, he just enjoyed her being in his arms. Her hair smelled like the ocean, and the sand felt so satisfying between his toes. He wanted them to stay like this forever. The only moment that surpassed this one was the one before it, when she was awake. He loved the way they bantered so lightly and sweetly with one another. Their style of flirting was so different from what their other friends did.

Green and Blue had nearly one-sided conversations, with Blue taking all the good dialogue and Green opting to stay silent. Gold and Crystal argued and argued until they fell into some sort of situation, forcing them to apologize to one another, and then flirtatiously joked with one another. Red would never—not in a million years—understand how their relationship worked.

But he and Yellow were different.

Before she had drifted off, they had lapsed into their usual conversation. The two of them were so quiet separately that, together, their manner of speaking with one another was a treasure in and of itself. There was always something good to say, and always a sweet, compassionate, meaningful word or two sprinkled in. There wasn't a single conversation betwixt the two that Red couldn't remember.

She had been laying back in his arms, using his chest as a resting place for her head. His arms were wrapped around her waist as his chin relaxed atop her blonde head. The Pokémon were tired from the day's adventure, so they rested in their pokéballs. But Red and Yellow opted to spend their last energized moments together, serenely listening to the waves crash against the shore, and watching the sun kiss the horizon.

"I can't believe I wasn't awake to see this last night," she admitted. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked too peaceful and beautiful," he answered without missing a beat.

He planted a kiss on her temple, causing a smile to break across her face. She turned her body only slightly, and only enough so her ear could better settle against his chest. She curled halfway into the fetal position, silently signaling to Red that she was about to doze off. He caught her message and hugged her tightly to him, but only so he gingerly held her.

"I can hear your heartbeat," she spoke.

"It beats only for you," he said, a funny exhale emitting from his nose.

"Mine, too," she added, raising her head to face him, "only for you."

He pulled her closer, and she lowered her head so her chin nearly rested on her chest. She located his left hand and began to fiddle with it, namely with the ring finger. His breath hitched for a split second, but he steadied his breathing once he realized that she might catch on. After all, she could hear his heartbeat.

"Do you ever wonder…" she started, but stopped herself.

She allowed her head to collapse against his chest once more, and she turned her eyes to the starry expanse above her. The sun was nearly gone now.

"Do I ever wonder…?" he prompted.

"What it's going to be like in a few years?" she finished her question.

"I have an idea of what it will be like," he said somewhat shakily, but he held himself together. "You and I will still be side-by-side."

Yellow whirled around, beaming, and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I like that idea," she complimented. "And we'll still have all of our Pokémon."

"Of course," Red confirmed. "And we'll visit Alola every summer."

"Yes, please," Yellow said with a nod.

They were quiet once again, but it was never awkward. Their lulls in conversation were always welcome. A certain peace was maintained whenever they absorbed their surroundings and spoke with only silence.

She curled further into a ball, fully allowing herself to fall into him. He continued to wind his arms even more securely around her. She played with his ring finger until she fell unconscious, and, when she finally felt herself on the brink of sleep, she kissed it. He only smiled as he gingerly placed her sleeping form next to himself, and cuddled with her in the sand. He told himself not to stay past ten minutes.

Now, here he was, breathing in her beautiful scent, holding her in his arms, and wishing moments like these didn't have to end. The ocean breeze swept over them, and night became dark, and Red knew it was time to go. But not before he told himself that, with his and Yellow's plan in mind, moments like these could be had day-in and day-out.

 **-\\[=]/-**

Today was the day. After Red and Green met with Professor Kukui, they were free to explore. Red felt the ring pressed against his thigh every step of the way to Maile Garden. He'd never been so nervous in his life. Not when he faced his first gym leader, not when he defeated the Elite Four, not when he'd been frozen on Mount Moon. This moment, by far, had him more on edge than any other event in his life.

Green must have caught onto Red's thought process—or must have seen the look of sheer panic on his face—because he grabbed his wife by the hand. He knew that Blue needed a diversion; that Red and Yellow needed to be alone for this to be a successful mission.

"Come on," Green said, nudging his head to the right, "I want to take you out to dinner before I have to leave."

"Ooo, why so pushy, huh?" Blue teased, poking her tongue out at him and winking.

"Pesky woman," he clicked, "just let me treat you."

"Well~" she continued to taunt, but leaned into him regardless, "if you insist."

"And I do," he grunted, looping his arm around her waist.

They parted ways, Yellow and Red waving them off as they did so. Green peeked back, giving his rival a knowing look, which Red returned. He then switched his gaze to Yellow and extended his hand, which, after a few seconds, she accepted. She smiled up at him, and he smiled down at her. No matter how nervous he was, her smile always made his day. Even if, on this particular day, it gave him more jitters than he could imagine.

"I like your outfit," he flattered her as they veered right.

"Really?" she fumbled, not expecting his compliment. "Thank you."

He truly did. Today, she wore some shorts, a tank top, and an unbuttoned flannel with rolled sleeves. He loved how she made everything look so cute, no matter how simple it was. He locked their fingers as they entered the garden gates.

Upon seeing the domain, they couldn't believe their eyes. There was a surplus of gorgeous foliage, a peaceful brook that ran throughout the garden, flowers sprinkled everywhere, and relaxing sitting areas on either side, as well as in the middle. Yellow picked a great place to get proposed to, even if she didn't know that was the case.

"Wow," she gaped. "It's gorgeous."

He turned his head subtly, gazing at her perfect smile. _So are you_ , he thought. Once he saw that there were only a few people on the garden grounds, he decided it would be best to scour the place, take in every last detail, and end the day with a ring on her finger. He stiffened up, accepting his own challenge.

This was the day.

"Where do you want to look first?" Red asked.

As she looked around, he took the liberty of releasing his Pokémon. He squatted to their levels (the best he could) and told them to stay within Maile Garden at all times. They nodded and yipped in agreement, rushing in all directions. Once Yellow saw Red's Pokémon, she freed her own, giving them the same instructions. Soon, the twelve overtook the garden, joyously romping as the couple enjoyed their stay.

"I guess we can go in a circle," Yellow decided, "if that's okay with you."

"Anything you want to do is okay with me," he confirmed, bringing her hand to his lips, which he pressed against her ring finger.

A tint of pink covered her cheeks as she delicately lifted her free hand to her mouth.

"I guess I got a little carried away yesterday," she expanded. "I'm sorry for all the heavy questions, and for kissing your hand."

"Don't be," he grinned, "I liked it. And those questions weren't heavy at all."

 _Not compared to what I'm about to ask_ , he thought. She seemed relieved of all stress after his soothing words, and happily walked with him around the garden. All the while, the ring seemed to burn through his pocket, begging him to finally reveal its presence.

He paid full attention to Yellow, taking note of all the flowers she pointed out to him. She seemed especially fond of the orange ones. When she indicated her favorite to him, he stealthily plucked it from the ground and tenderly positioned it in her hair. She stared at him momentarily, but broke into a fit of blushing giggles afterwards, thanking him.

The day went on just like that, with a few stops at the brook to gaze at the water Pokémon. Yellow found a Wishiwashi hiding behind a rock, and, without skipping a beat, pulled some Pokémon food from her backpack. She mildly settled herself onto the ground, emptied the food into her hand, and offered it to the scared creature. In response to her considerate, compassionate behavior, it cautiously swam toward her hand, quickly took a bite from her offering, and swam backwards.

"There you go!" she encouraged it. "Good job."

Its eyes seemed to glimmer in response to her calm praise, and it swam back to the surface, where it continued to eat from her hand. In awe, Red took a seat beside Yellow—carefully, of course. He didn't want to scare the Wishiwashi away—and ogled her. She was certainly excellent at befriending these creatures.

Not only that, but she showed pure kindness—pure compassion and love—to something she had never met, and all because she saw that it was scared. She was a saint in her own right, and a beautiful person, both inside and out. Right then and there, as she smiled at the brook holding her new friend, Red felt something overcome him.

It was this flutter in his heart, this skip in his step, this pause in his thought process, this urge to sing and melt and jump all in one go that made him so crazy. And it was all thanks to her. She gave him these feelings—these unbridled emotions of love and confidence—that made it possible for him to pull through…

"Will you marry me?"

…or even jump the gun.

Suddenly, just as quickly as his world started spinning, hers stopped. There was that lull in conversation once again. Never dull, never anxious, never awkward; just welcome. It was like all of their other silences in their talks. That peaceful moment that allowed them both to think for a few seconds. It allowed them to gather their thoughts and better piece their responses together.

Red stared at her, his heart beating a million miles a minute. His world was spinning so fast, and he was overcome with these emotions once again, but this time, they seemed to flood his entire system. He looked into her eyes, which were now glued to his own. The Wishiwashi floated in the water, eating its meal. The few other people in the garden kept to their own activities, not even batting an eye at the young couple. Their Pokémon continued to play and enjoy the garden.

However, Yellow froze.

"What did you say?" she begged in a quiet, captivated voice.

He gulped. He was certain this was the right time, the right place, the right way…it _had_ to be. He wasn't going to brush it off so easily. He was going to do this right. Suddenly, Green's advice hit him like a wave, and he hurriedly grabbed Yellow's hands. He slowly stood up, bringing her with him until she was fully upright, before he kneeled onto one knee. This was when the garden fell nearly silent. The passersby stopped what they were doing to witness this proclamation of love and devotion, and their Pokémon huddled together in anticipation. Yellow's eyes were as big as her mouth as she awaited his response to her question.

He awaited it, too. Truthfully, he was having trouble believing this was happening. Right here, right now, all according to plan…but, wow. Life was happening so fast, and he could barely keep up with his own feelings. He felt, deep down, that he couldn't do this; he was just a kid. He needed to slow down. But with one look into her beautiful eyes, he knew that his past was behind him. He was a man now, and he needed to take responsibility for his emotions. And he knew that, in the end, this was the best decision he would ever make.

"I am so far gone in love with you, I don't even know where to start," he began again, speaking from the heart. "Every time I see you being so kind and loving to everyone and everything you see, it reminds me of how much I love you, and why I love you. Yesterday, when we were talking about our lives together, and where we'll be years from now, I meant it when I said I wanted us to be side-by-side. Because I know that I'm always going to love you."

She was still in one place, which had him petrified. _Say something_ , he beckoned her from within his mind. _Do something. Anything._ There were ecstatic whispers from the people only a few yards away in the garden, and when he pulled the box from his pocket, they only increased. But he couldn't hear them; he was too fixated on her.

"Amarillo del Bosque Verde," he pleaded, opening the box, "will you marry me?"

And, just like that, the tears flowed from her eyes. She gasped at the sight of him on his knee, asking her to be his, and pledging his love to her and only her for the rest of their days. In an instant, she caught up with the rest of the world, and she felt joy barrel through her bloodstream faster than a bullet. Not knowing what to do, Yellow squeaked happily, hiccupped once, then giggled.

Red was astonished just to see her move. He was pleased to see anything other than that terrified face she had on earlier. A smile crept across his face as his apprehension dissipated. She lunged forward, trapping him in a tight, warm hug, and kissing him as hard and happily as she could. When she backed away for air, her wits came about her, and she nodded profusely, cupping his face as she did so.

"Yes!" she finally declared, gasping for all the air she could handle.

Bursting with excitement, the small crowd around them applauded, whooped, and hollered. Red removed the ring with the citrine gem from its velvet box—the same one that had been nothing but intimidating since he bought it—and slid it securely onto her ring finger. Once it was fixed in its designated spot, he placed a sweet, gentle kiss on her hand, keeping his eyes on hers. She giggled through her happy crying and kissed him once again, earning another roar from the seven or so people that were there.

"I love you so much," Yellow breathed, weaving her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much, too," Red repeated, kissing her cheek, "and don't forget it."

 **-\\[=]/-**

" _Yes_! I knew this day would come!" Blue cheered.

"Pesky woman," Green scolded, though he smirked. He opened an eye to look at the newly engaged couple. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," they replied, wearing matching smiles.

The four of them met for dinner that night, both to celebrate Red and Yellow's news, and as a last hurrah before the boys would have to busy themselves for the week. Blue had Yellow's hand in hers, ogling the citrine gem. It wasn't very big, but it was definitely stunning; it matched Yellow's eyes.

"I'm so happy for you," Blue said genuinely, patting her friend's hand. "Do you know what kind of dress you'll wear? Or shoes? Or how you'll do your hair?"

"Well, I was sort of hoping you could help me with that," Yellow admitted sheepishly. "All I know is that I'd like a small wedding."

"Of course, I will! Thank you for asking!" Blue beamed. "Have you set a date, or is that to be announced?"

The couple turned to one another, shared a meaningful look, then smiled.

"June third," they announced together.

The married duo quirked their brows for only a second before the date clicked in their heads. They would pay homage to their engagement date by being wed on the exact day a year later. Blue squealed a little, bouncing up and down as she did so.

"You two are so cute," she teased. "Now, that just leaves"—her eyes went from sunshine to hellfire within a second's notice once she laid them on Green—" _you_. I cannot _believe_ you didn't tell me this was going on!"

"You would have interfered," Green stated monotonously, not even fazed by her wrathful glare. "This is something a man has to do on his own. He has to put his raw emotions on the line, and he can't do that if someone is standing right behind him, telling him what to do."

"That's no excuse," she whined, latching onto him. "You could have told me that we should sneak into the garden. Then at least I would have seen it."

He patted her hand. Whether it was out of authentic or feign affection, nobody knew but Green. Nevertheless, he listened to her cutesy, puppy-dog-eyed whimpering and moaning. Red and Yellow watched them, holding back snickers. Once they realized they were no longer on the spot, they became less rigid. They allowed their backs to fall against their seats, and they could finally breathe. He placed a loving hand on her knee, which she hurriedly returned.

"Now we just have to tell everyone else," Red said.

"That should be easier, I think," Yellow replied with a bubbly giggle. "We can send out save-the-dates rather than go to everyone in person."

"Oh, right," Red recalled, his eyebrows shooting up. "I forgot about those."

"That's why I'm here," she smiled.

His face softened as he sloped forward and pecked her temple, which caused her own face to soften. He smiled and replaced his hand on her knee. Once they realized they just showed a public display of affection—in front of their peers, no less—the couple suddenly felt a bit embarrassed. They readily swiveled their heads to apologize, but those intentions were cut short once they saw their friends getting fresh with one another. Blue was practically straddling her husband.

They sat back and waited, as they always did when their married friends did this.

"June third." Red reminded her, a smile creeping across his face as his eyes shifted towards her once more.

"June third," she repeated, laying her head on his shoulder.

Only a year away.

 **-\\[=]/-**

 **A/N:** Holy _cow_ , that was long. I hope y'all enjoyed it! I think I'll keep it as a oneshot, considering life right now is pretty hectic, but—if at any point in the near future I'm free enough to continue—it could become a twoshot, with the next installment being significantly shorter. But that's just an idea for right now.

Sorry if the ending was weak. I pulled an all-nighter for this :p

 ***Link to Yellow's outfit:** i . pinimg originals / 16 / 55 / c5 / 1655c5bf7074e04f0a51d8711b6af74e . jpg

-(Just remove the spaces!)

 ***Island-Hopping:** I know this is a war term, but this has to be the _perfect_ word for going island to island. Love it!

 ***Mallow!** I liked her, and thought she could have a silent cameo! ;D

Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed, **please review!** I'm working on another PokeSpe fic right now (centered around their kids, but they're involved haha), so that will be uploaded whenever I get the chance.

Thanks again, y'all! God bless! 8D

 **[ENDED ON:** 11-10-17 at 6:50 AM **]**


End file.
